This invention relates to a new and unique device and method whereby photographs, pictures or other printed matter may be easily and attractively framed. The term "picture" will be used hereafter to designate any form of matter suitable for framing and should not be considered as limiting the scope of this invention. The device allows the user to quickly, easily, and accurately center a picture or other material within the frame.
Heretofore, the art of decorative framing typically involved the selection of a style of framework which was cut to the desired size according to the picture size and then assembled. The framework was designed to contain a pane of glass or some other transparent material to protect the picture. If the user wanted to frame a picture which had a larger field than he wished displayed, he had to crop out the unwanted regions of the picture, such as by using a mat between the picture and glass. This involved cutting the mat to the proper size and centering the desired region of the picture within the cut-out area in the mat. Usually such a centering process involved a number of attempts at positioning the picture before the desired result was achieved. Such a procedure was invariably expensive and time consuming, because a number of pieces had to be purchased, cut, and fit together.
Another problem in the art of decorative framing is the difficulty and expense in incorporating unusual designs into the frame or matting. Decorative designs enhance the beauty of a frame, and the application of designs such as company logos in the frame or matting is desired by the public.
Accordingly, an object of this invention is to provide an inexpensive and expeditious method and device for matting and framing pictures.
A further object of this invention is to provide a device which allows the imprinting of advertising or designs on its face.
Further objects will be apparent from the description, drawings and claims.